Canta con nosotros Shaman King
by Timon
Summary: Este songfic nacio un ocioso dia de verano. Es una mezcla bizarrisima de Disney, Rey Leon, Aladdin y Shaman King. Espero que les guste... contiene incoherencias.
1. En la sabana shamánica ?

A ver… que explicar qué demonios es esto.

Partamos: esto, es supuestamente un fic. Sip. Y nació de un aburrido día de verano, luego de ver un par de veces "El Rey León", excelente película, por cierto. Si no la has visto, no entenderás el fanfiction, pues tiene relación directa con la mencionada película.

Es mi primera incursión en Shaman King, y advierto desde ya que puede que más adelante contenga shonen ai. Esta es la parte más incoherente de la saga que pretendo hacer, pues los personajes cambias muchas veces de papel.

Los signos de interrogación y exclamación están en inglés porque no me permite subirlos de otra forma llora ...

Vamos lo nuestro.

"**CANTA CON NOSOTROS – Versión: El Rey León"**

**Shaman King.**

Versión Gold, sonido remasterizado con Digital Dolby exclusivo para DVD

_Primer Acto…_

Nos encontramos en la Sabana Africana, junto a un perezoso trío de amigos comiendo toda clase de frutas, echados en el pasto con caras que desbordaban flojera y entusiasmo a la vez…

Yoh: Funga Fufu... una forma de ser... -suelta una risita, inclinándose un poco, divertido

Horo: Funga Fufu... nada qué hacer... -levanta las cejas

Yoh: Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir -canta, contento, moviéndose de un lugar a otro

Horo: A vivir así -eructa- yo aquí aprendí…

Yoh: Funga Fufu... -repite, relajado, y se echa en una hamaca-

Aparece en escena un descolocado y por cierto, malhumorado, Ren Tao.

Ren: Fungafufu? qué estupidez es esa? -pregunta impaciente-

Horo: Nada, qué onda contigo? Siempre criticas todo...

Ren: Qué dices, imbécil? -Yoh los interrumpe-

Yoh: Sabes qué? estas dos palabras solucionarán todos tus problemas...- le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda- Horo, por ejemplo... Cuaando un pequeño era él...

Horo: Cuaaando un niño eera yoooo -canta desafinadamente-

Yoh: -Cierra los ojos, distraído por la música que emanaba de sus anaranjados y enormes audífonos-

Horo: Yoh... –llora con cascaditas en los ojos, frustrado-

Yoh: Perdón... –sonrisa sagaz- Sintió que sus gases le dan mucha fama, vació las ciudades, después de comer...

Horo: De panza sensible soy... aunque chatarra tragué ayer y hoy... y a mis amigos... el viento se los llevó!... QUÉ VERGÜENZA! -gritó, sonrojado... una enorme gota de transpiración corría por la cabeza de Tao, a causa de la vergüenza ajena-

Yoh: Nah, no te avergüences, relájate... -palmeó la espalda del cabeza de erizo-

Horo: Mi nombre cambiaron a Hoto-Hoto...

Yoh: -Soltó una carcajada- Su nombre es muy gracioso!

Horo: Y mucho sufrí yo!

Yoh: Ay! Qué historia tan triste Hoto-Hoto... –ahora es él quién llora-

Horo: Cada vez que yo...

Ren: DETENTE! HAY ESTÓMAGOS SENCIBLES!

Horo: Perdón, no puedo resistir... -"algo" sucede, y todos los presentes quedan inconcientes, con un tono amarillo en el rostro, estampados en el piso...

Luego de algunas horas, que necesitaron los jóvenes para reincorporarse, se repite el coro...

Todos esperan que Ren Tao continúe con la canción, pero como respuesta a todo, los observa sin querer creerlo, con desconcierto, y en un frustrado intento de convencerlo a cantar, el cabeza de tiburón toma su arma más fuerte y los embiste a todos murmurando "miserables"...

_Segundo acto…_

Horo: Ya se siente cerca...

Ren: Qué! –replica, exasperado y furioso-

Horo: -Asiente, triste- El trío terminó...

Ren: Trío!

Horo: -Aterrado- Si se lo come ¿qué remedio habrá?... ¡seremos solo dos! - toma a Ren por el hombro, gritándole al oído-

Ren: Miserable... - murmuró

Horo: No te has dado cuenta! -lo suelta y lo ve fijamente a los ojos, serio y desesperado- que pronto han de caer... bajo una atmósfera shamánica... DESASTRE PUEDO VER!

Hao: -Con voz seria, pero su risita en los labios- Esta noche es para mi... todo listo está! Y las estrellas, resplandecerán... poder irradiaré...

Yoh: -Suspira, inspirado- Yo si quiero decirte... mas, cómo explicar?... la verdad de mi noviazgo... JAMÁS! -desconcertado- te puede alejar...

Hao: -Fastidiado- No sé lo que guarda... quisiera yo saber...- voltea y murmura para sí- el verdadero Hao se esconde... MUY dentro de su ser... -repite el coro-

Hao se come a Yoh, eructa y suelta una risa maquiavélica.

Horo: -Abre los ojos de par en par y corre al baño a vomitar-

Ren: Miserable, se supone que tiene que seguir con este patético juego... -suspira, resignado-

Chocolove: -Aparece de la nada- No e' un juego chico, e' en serio, se ha comido a Yoh -le comenta al de pelo morado, impresionado-

Llega Amidamaru, y observa todo minuciosamente, pero muy extrañado. Al ver a Hao, sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas...

Ya terminó? -grita una chica desde algún recóndito lugar de la selva...

ANNA! -gritan todos, mezcla de asombro y miedo-

Chocolove: Banana… -balbucea el negrito, decepcionado. La susodicha llega, lo embiste con un árbol y ve a todos con ira.

Anna: No me avisaron! -suspiró, enfadada a más no poder- Manta, séxtuple castigo, limpiarás 8 veces al día y te lucirás con todas las comidas cada día del año… -decidió la rubia, y se cruzó de brazos

Manta: Pero si yo no he... ni siquiera estaba aquí... -murmuró el enano con un hilito de voz. Anna le dirigió su mirada más asesina y dejó en claro a todos que la venita de su cien tenía problemas de circulación... nadie hubiese querido estar en el lugar de Manta.

Anna: Por tu culpa no pude ver yaoi... imbécil... -alzó las cejas y desvió la mirada.

PERO ANNA! -gritaron todos otra vez, a coro.

Chocolove: Banana… -balbuceo otra vez también el del afro. Esta vez Anna se resignó, por el aburrimiento, y comenzó a mirarse las uñas

Horo: Desde cuando prefieres el yaoi? -preguntó divertido, curioso y un tanto juguetón-

Anna: Y qué crees que veo todo el día en el televisor de Funbari Onsen, idiota?

…

Las caras de impresión de todos eran inexplicables…

…

Infeliz final escrito está... que mala situación... -dice una voz, sollozando. Camina hacia el lugar en que están todos, dejándose ver... cabello y ojos verde esmeralda... facciones femeninas... voz de hombre... estallido en un frenético llanto. Ryu llega de la nada, al igual que Chocolove, pero éste con sus cabellos de Elvis ahora de corazón, y se inclina para poder palmear la espalda del joven Lyserg.

Lyserg: Mi libertad pasó a la historia... -se esconde asustado detrás de Ryu, al ver a Marco llegar-

CAGADO ESTÁ EL SHAMAN! -cantan todos tristes, a excepción, claro está, de Anna y Ren-

_Tercer Acto…_

Ahora nos encontramos en algún árido desierto del mundo (llámenlo Atacama)... muchos seres malignos acompañados de espíritus se pasean por todas partes...

Hao: Postulantes... vulgares e infames... carentes de todo poder. Pero guiados por mi talento e ingenio... mi reino llegará a su plenitud! -Se escuchan coros de voces, provienen de los seres antes mencionados. -

Yo sé que no tienen poderes... tiene más un infame shaman

Mas, tienen que hacer un esfuerzo

Me escuchan o puede irles mal...

Se ven sus miradas ausentes

No pueden en nada pensar

Mas hablamos aquí de linaje

Inconcientes no deben estar...

Lo que viene será nuestra vida

La esperanza de ser lo mejor

Una nueva era, se encuentra muy cerca

Opacho: Y qué pintamos nosotros, señor Hao?

Hao: Escucha como los otros -le dice guiñándole un ojo

Yo sé que es un riesgo

Tendrán recompensa

Para los que sigan mi juego

Y a Yoh yo logre tener LISTOS YA!

Kanna, Marion y Matilda: Sí estamos listas... bien listas! ... para qué?

Hao: Para el fin de Yoh...

Opacho: que... está enfermo?

Hao: No, Opacho... vamos a comerlo... -se tomó la barbilla, pensativo- Y a Lyserg también

Opacho: Buena idea señor Hao... quién necesita un rey?

Kana, Marion y Matilda: Nadie nadie, la la la la la la -se toman de las manos en una ronda-

Hao: No, tontas, si habrá un rey

Kanna: Pero usted dijo que…

Hao: Yo seré el rey! apóyenme, y nunca más serán indignos... -sonrió maliciosamente-

Sí! Arriba! Y que viva el rey! -gritaron todos sus ambiciosos secuaces

Los socios seremos, no olviden. Al Hao que van a adorar...

Hao: Ya es hora que yo les obligue, a ciertas acciones tomar

Tendrán una gran recompensa... -alzó las cejas-

Aunque más voy yo a recibir

Sin mi no tendrán ni una pizca, es algo que debo decir...

Listos ya! Para el golpe del siglo

Listos ya! Para un acto genial

Planeándolo todo, con mucho cuidado

A un lado me hacían, y no me querían

Seré respetado, amado, alabado, por el gran portento que soy

Y mis sueños, al fin llegarán... Listos ya!

Nuestros sueños veremos llegar Listos ya!

_Cuarto acto, y final…_

Poderoso rey seré sin oposición... -canta en voz baja Yoh, divertido-

Pues yo nunca he visto un rey shaman que no tenga oversoul -le dice Manta, cruzándose de brazos-

Yoh: Nunca ha habido nada así, seré la sensación... observa como lucho yo... te causo un gran temor! -dice, fusionándose con Amidamaru-

Manta: Pues, no parece nada excepcional... Aaaah! -grita con un tono azulino en el rostro-

Yoh: Yo quisiera YA ser el rey! -corriendo por el parque-

Manta: Piensa bien y verás que aún te falta mucho, alteza -agregó irónico, reparándose del susto-

Yoh: Anna no me dirá!

Manta: Bueno, cuando quise decir que...

-Lo que debe hacer! -cantó Amidamaru, sonriente, siguiendo a su amo, en forma de bolita-

Manta: Quise decir que... -interrumpió de nuevo

Yoh: Anna no me dirá!

Manta: Pero... no te das cuenta! -grita harto

Amidamaru: Como debe ser! -rió alegremente, el samurai-

Manta: Mira aquí... Aaargh!

Yoh: Libre de dormir seré... todo lo que quiera haré!

Manta: Bueno, definitivamente eso no... -alcanzó a pronunciar

Yoh: TODO LO QUE QUIERA HARÉ! -grita eufórico, tirándose al piso y rodando-

Manta: Yoh, tú y yo tenemos que de cara a cara hablar... -reprobó

-Manta, nada más déjale un rato soñar... -dice desde las lejanías una voz

Manta: Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy... lejos yo me voy de América, no me voy a quedar... -dice el ínfimo niño, tomando todas sus maletas... y se va...

-Yoh, cada día estás más mal… -dice la misma voz femenina, sintiéndose lejana-

Yoh: Yo quisiera YA ser un rey! -comienza a correr por los árboles, divertido- ¡Miren por aquí! -dice desde atrás de un poste -¡Miren por allá! Por donde me vean, seré una ¡estrella!

-Aún no…-dice Anna, llegando desde algún lado...- Un triple entrenamiento compartir... junto a Amidamaru el muy gentil… lo que el rey Yoh quería decir... anda YA a practicar...! -repite Anna tres veces, mientras de los oscuros ojos de Yoh caen dos cascadas, y es arrastrado por la rubia. El samurai es atado con las azules y brillantes cuentas de la jefa.

**--**

**--**

**EXTRA EXTRA !**

--Elije el próximo Canta con Nosotros DisneyxShaman King y ganarás fabulosos premios... --(asteriscos sublimes y todo eso)...


	2. Principe Horo

Fic 100 hecho mientras mi hermano tenía un ataque de risa... y me lo pegaba a medias. qué malo es ser nii-san, debemos hacernos respetar. A propósito, si tu TOMAS, yo soy abstemio… La leche es dañina para la salud. E incluso es extrañísimo que nosotros los humanos tomemos leche de "vaca"… es como si los castores tomaran leche de sardinas… esperen, las sardinas no… quise decir: como si los castores tomaran leche de jirafa.

"**CANTA CON NOSOTROS – Versión: El Rey León"**

**Shaman King.**

Versión Gold, sonido remasterizado con Digital Dolby exclusivo para DVD

_Primer acto…_

Los dorados desiertos del Sahara... dorados, arenosos, despeinados y peinados al mismo tiempo, pero no tan áridos, no tan secos... precisamente, porque NO eran los desiertos del Sahara. No. Era un desierto, pero no dorado ni arenoso, sino que blanco y cristalino. Parecían cerritos azucarados, sí, desierto de cerritos azucarados: Hokkaido.

Horo: Vengo yo de un lugar, de una tierra sin mar

donde ves snowboarders pasar

y si allí les caes mal, te van a mutilar

qué barbarie! pero es... mi hogar

cuando hay Viento del este y hay Sol del oeste

y la hora el reloj te da

yo te invito pasear, en la tabla esquiar

una noche en Hokkaido gozar...

de Hokkaido soooy...!

noche y día por igual

intenso fulgor, no he visto algo peor,

todo puede pasar...

en noche es así

bajo la luna fiel

muy listo hay que ser,

para no caer al hielo más cruel... -toma una bufanda y se abriga-

Yoh: Qué sucede?

Horo: BIENVENIDOS A MI HOGAR! -se seca las lágrimas y Pirika le abraza-

Pirika: qué felicidad, hermanito!

Kororo: Kokoroko!

Ren: esto no está resultando como debiera... - murmura, fastidiado. De pronto una mano se lo lleva, sin explicación alguna, y nadie entiende nada-

Anna (Asesora #1 de la película): Ren no debía salir en esta escena. YOH! Tú tampoco! Vete! Váyanse todos, sólo dejen a Horo y a Kororo... -grita, y por supuesto, todos le obedecen. Al ver el resultado, ella se va, y Horo queda vestido en andrajos con un extraño y ridículo sombrerito, al igual que Kororo, con un traje similar al de la bella genio.

_Segundo acto…_

Horo: Qué parte de frío no entienden? -se abraza a sí mismo y comienza a caminar sobre la nieve. Siente como le suenan las tripas- y encima me da hambre... -ve un centro de Esquí no muy lejos, por lo que camina hasta él, y en la vitrina ve chocolates... y por supuesto roba uno...

Mosuke (vendedor): Eh! chico, debes pagar por lo que sacaste!

Horo: -lo ve, alterado- Tengo que saltar, tomar la ventaja

Rebullir al chino mortal -ve a Bason-

robar sólo lo que sea vital (es decir, TODO) -corre de la tienda-

burlar a los vendedores

comer, no es hurtar

robar que no tengo ni un dinar

Mosuke (como vendedor): Mata al niño!

Bason (como policía): Erizo, toma! -le lanza una bola de nieve-

Horo: Sólo un bocadillo... -aprovecha y saca un paquete de papas fritas-

Bason y Tokagero (como dos policías): Hay que hacerlo picadillos!

Horo: Tengo indigestión, tengo que aceptar sólo cuento con Kororo!

Lilys: Quién? OH! el chico nos da tanta pena,

convertido en un gran ladrón...

Anna: A los padres culpo que no tenga!

Horo: Comer para vivir, robar para comer. Ya te contaré en otra ocasión!

brincar, quitarme los golpes

huir de mi perdición

usar falso nombre en cada acción -sonríe galante-

ganar a los que me atacan

triunfar sobre el montón

mejor será esconderme en un rincón

Mosuke (como vendedor): TRAS ÉL!

Manta: VÁNDALO!

Amidamaru (invitado como extra): ULTRAJE!

Manta: QUÉ ESCÁNDALO!

Horo: Cálmense un instante -ruega, sobándose la panza-

Ryu: Pienso que es muy excitante -y su pelo se vuelve de corazón-

Horo: Comer para vivir, robar para comer... y mejor! yo ya me voy... -toma sus artesanías con una mano, y su panza con la otra, y sale corriendo-

_Tercer acto…_

Horo: Qué dices Kororo...? aquí todos me tratan mal, yo creo que lo único que necesito es una hermosa novia que me consuele... -suspira

Kororo: Kokoroko

Horo: Qué dices? –lo ve, curioso- Qué debería ir a un túnel en la nieve con cabeza en forma de koroppokuru gigante?

Kororo: Kokoroko…

Horo: Bien, entonces… lo haremos… pero primero ayudemos a la princesa que está abajo… sino puede que los ladrones la violen. -advierte, serio, toma a Kororo y corre al otro extremo de la ciudad, donde alguien tapado con una capucha café deja a la vista sólo su pálida tez, sus ojos amarillos y algunos mechones de su pelo morado-

Horo: Princesa? Qué haces aquí? –la ve- vine a salvarte! –le sonríe con suficiencia-

Ren: Miserable…

Horo: Si no te vas luego, pueden violarte o incluso…Tirarte el pelo! -se asusta

Ren: -Bufa, aburrido- no permitiré que tú me salves…

Horo: Entonces? Qué? Acaso pretendías que viniera el mismísimo Yoh a buscarte? Ni lo sueñes, él está ocupado, además, nadie lo ha visto como desde hace 200 años.

Ren: -Se golpea en la frente con la mano, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan descerebrado-

Horo: En fin… si yo te salvo¿te gustaría ser mi linda novia? –le sonríe-

Ren: Que-no-seré-la-novia-de-nadie-porque-soy-un-chico –dice entre dientes, furioso, a lo que Horo no entiende nada-

Horo: Y por qué tu voz es tan ronca? –suelta una carcajada- ni que Paku Romi fuese tu seiyuu…

Ren: Estúpido…

Horo: No te sientas ofendida, princesa… A mí me encanta tu voz… -dice irónico, y Ren le golpea fuertemente con un arma enorme sacada de la nada, y sale corriendo- Pero qué agresivas están las mujeres últimamente…! -murmura, sobándose un tajo que le había dejado en la cabeza, mientras Kororo se cruza de brazos, enojada- Tienes razón, Kororo… mucho blablá… será mejor que nos vayamos pronto al túnel de nieve con forma de koroppokuru… y tal vez sólo así se cumpla nuestro sueño…- suspira por largo rato, y camina por la nieve horas, días… y finalmente a lo lejos se encuentra con el dichoso y extraño túnel.

Por supuesto, entra… sin antes leer la advertencia de "Toma lo que quieras, pero no saques la tabla ni el cintillo místico…"

Horo: mira, Kororo… un cintillo y una tabla de snowboarding... no te parece que me vería guapo…?

Kororo: -Sólo suspira, azorada-

Horo: Genial! Una naranja"! –toma una naranja y comienza a pelarla, pronto empieza a salir una humareda de color naranja, haciendo que tosa por algún momento, mientras ésta toma forma humana transformándose finalmente en una personita menuda, de más o menos 14 años, de pelo castaño oscuro, audífonos naranjas, y ojos cerrados. – Eh… bueno… y tú quién eres? –pregunta, viéndolo de cabeza a… colita… este extraño ser no tenía pies, y vestía una chaquetita negra con naranja abierta, y unos pantalones del mismo color, que no terminaban su rumbo…

Yoh: Dos mil años dormido pueden causarte fuerte tortícolis… -murmura, sin abrir los ojos, y se soba el cuello-

Horo: Quién eres tú…?

Yoh: Yo… -bosteza unas cinco veces, y luego vuelve a dormirse. Horo se le tira encima y comienza a zamarrearlo-

Horo: Despierta!

Yoh: Bien… -se talla los ojos, aburrido- yo soy… el genio del funga fufu… y te concederé 2 deseos…

Horo: Eran 3… -ve el libreto-

Yoh: Pero me da flojera conceder tres…

Horo: Pero yo ya me había hecho planes… -llora-

Yoh: No importa, por el sonopronter me dicen que tengo que cantar mi canción… -murmura, adormecido, y comienzan a salir humos y detalles naranjos por todas las direcciones… comienza una musiquita extraña, Yoh afirma sus audífonos, mueve las rodillas y comienza a cantar

Ni Amidamaru ni Mosuke del mal

pudieron nunca imaginar

la suerte que mi amigo mostrará

con la gran magia que le hará triunfar –canta alegremente y le lanza poderes a Horo-

de sus puños pende gran poder

un arsenal tremendo poseer –aparecen muchas chicas con trajes naranjos-

vaya que sorpresas va a tener, sólo la naranja debe pelaaaar!

le diré: mi amo Horokeu, qué es lo que va a pedir?

tomaré su orden porque usted

tiene un amigo fiel en mí (jijijiji…)

la vida es un buffet y yo le serviré...

el secreto que hoy me pedirá: tienes un amigo fiel en mí

el buen servicio es nuestro orgullo

es el jefe, el rey, el sha!

hay que pedir siempre de lo mejor

y otro poco más, te agradará –le muestra un poster de Ren y le guiña el ojo-

algo de la lista A, y todo de la B

un placer será ayudarte

tienes un amigo fiel en mí (wajajaja…)

LARA LÁ! BOMBA!

LARA LÁ! No, no…

LARA LÁ! Anna! –cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, asustado-

NARANJAS! –le lanza otro poder y Horo queda automáticamente vestido con ropa nueva: un kimono negro con detalles celestes, el cintillo que le había llamado la atención, unos bermudas negros y sandalias negras japonesas-

esto puedo hacer

eso puede él

esto aparecer del sombrero aquel

y yo puedo... juuu!

miren aquí, jaja

y quién puede hacer oversouls

romperlo así

y a las chicas desaparecer –las chicas desaparecen justo cuando Horo comenzaba a entusiasmarse-

sorprendido no debes estar –Yoh abre los ojos como nunca

estoy listo para responder

puedes de una buena vez certificar

a tu servicio un genio está –dice, llorando-

puedes contar con mi fuerza mágica y tus deseos realizarlos hoy

dame esa lista kilométrica pela la naranja y verás quién soooooy!...

mi amo don Horín pida uno, dos o tres

estoy dispuesto porque usted

tiene un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel, tiene

un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel, tiene

un a-migo fiel en mí... –le da una última mirada, desaparecen los efectos especiales, él sube el volumen en sus audífonos y comienza a cerrar los ojos.

Horo: Por Buda… -lo ve, sorprendido, y cae sentado- Ahora si que no entiendo nada…

Yoh: Muy sencillo. Desde hoy tienes un nuevo amigo y genio que te concederá un par de deseos… -sonríe amablemente y le extiende la mano-

Horo: Está bien… entonces…

Yoh: Sólo hay tres condiciones… -murmura Yoh, y le sonríe-

Horo: Las condiciones de un genio son limitadas… qué pedirías tú?

Yoh: Ser el shaman king para poder estar tranquilo –sonríe, y luego una gotita cae por su frente- digo… ehhh…

Horo: En fin, en fin, da igual. Yo quiero como primer deseo… -comienza a derretirse toda la nieve, haciendo que Kororo, Horo e Yoh se mojen por completo… cuando la nieve ya comenzaba a desaparecer y se sentían atrapados en una pecera, Horo grito que lo que deseaba era salir vivo de todo eso… y así sucedió, y aparecieron repentinamente en medio de Tokio, perdidos en Tokio.

Yoh: Bien… ya ocupaste tu primer deseo… -suspira-

Horo: Eso ya lo sé… -lo mira, descontento- pero era de vida o muerte –suspira

Yoh: Entonces te quedan dos deseos, jijiji…

Horo: Es que… tu no sabes lo que me ocurrió… mi historia es muy triste… -lo ve, apenado, y se sienta en una banquita, estira una sábana y sobre ella pone muchas artesanías y comienza a gritar que se venden…-

Yoh: Etto… -se pone al lado de él, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amo y se queda dormido-

Horo: Inútil… entre tener y no tener un genio, contigo dormido al lado, es lo mismo… -

Yoh: Pero al menos tienes un amigo –llora- ¿por qué todos me dan órdenes? La señorita asesora número 1 me ha dado órdenes todo el día, me hizo meterme en una naranja y luego… ya ves… -comienza a llorar más espasmódicamente- tuve que cantar una canción en un idioma que no conozco y bailar con chicas vestidas de naranja… y mi nombre cambiaron a Yoro-Yoroh!…

Horo: Pobrecito… es una historia realmente triste, Yoro-Yoroh… pero nadie cambió tu nombre a Yoro-Yoroh… ese era yo, y me decían Hoto-Hoto, y no sabes qué significa –se toma la cabeza con ambas manos-

Yoh: Es algo así como… "niño shota" –suelta una carcajada y le palmea la espalda- cuál es tu segundo deseo?

Horo: Mmmh… una novia linda que me quiera y…

Yoh: Error. No puedo hacer que un alguien se enamore de otro alguien…

Horo: Entonces hazme supremo emperador de China para conquistarla… el otro día la vi, y supe que era china…

Yoh: Seguro? Yo creo que…

Horo: Seguro, vamos ya… -suspira

Yoh: Tus deseos son órdenes, amo…

_Cuarto acto…_

Aparecen ambos señores, acompañados de la señorita Kororo, en las afueras de un enorme templo chino… de pronto Kororo se transforma en rinoceronte y aparecen millones de extras y señores con katanas, incluído Kenshin y su sakabattou…

Espíritus acompañantes varios: GLORIA AL PRÍNCIPE HORO... VIVA EL PRÍNCIPE HORO! -Aparece en escena Horo, sobre Kororo transformada en rinoceronte. Horo Horo se ve sonriente y elegante, en un kimono negro estupendamente bordado con hilos celestes de los más finos y caros. Su cabello perfectamente peinado y sus dientes blancos y radiantes. Saludaba al público con una mano, seguido de un séquito de guardias, soldados X, shinsengumis, globos de helio, bailarinas japonesas, las Lilys, geishas, wantanes con patas, verduras y plantas.

Yoh (vestido de gala): Abran camino en el gran

una estrella verán pasar

quién es el primero que lo va a admirar?

mira viene, ya tambores tocar!

al chico van a adorar

príncipe Horo honor a tí, Horokeu Usui

de rodillas a sus pies, quédense ahí

felices admirarán

un hormigueo tendrás –mira a Ren

su séquito sensacional sin mentir

Horo-Horo reinas aquí, Horokeu Usui

es más fuerte que 10 hombres del chapsui

las hordas enfrentará

a más de 100 vencerá

llena a esos chicos de hielo, Horo-Horo...

Lilys (como extras, desfilando): Lleva muchos camellos dorados

Yoh: Eso sí que es un desfile, Lilys...

Lilys: Koroppokuru son cincuenta y seis...

Yoh: Fabuloso Horo, me encantan las plantas. Luego siguen humoristas raros -señala a Chocolove- Qué gran colección te digo que es!

Anna (asesora #1): De gran clase como ves –presume, ella era la encargada de utilería también… bueno, realmente era Tamao, pero ella se quedaba con el crédito, entonces era lo mismo.

Yoh: -corre- Horo Horín, un maniquí, Horokeu Usui. Tiene un cuerpo que quisiera para mi -insinúa a Ren-

Coro de chicas varias (incluida Tamao): No hay duda de que es muy atractivo, extraordinario y siempre activo, y todo lo que tiene es impresionante

Yoh: Al hielo hay que escapar, el cintillo hay que ajustar, con éxtasis admirar a Loro-Loro...

Coro de chicas varias (especialmente Tamao): Es un triunfador, es un portento, que me rompe el corazón ya siento... y adoro su vestir tan elegante.

Coro: Lleva 96 plantas persas...

Soldados X: Llevan las plantas, sigue Hao! -salen corriendo tras una capa beige que estaba entre la multitud-

Coro: Generoso es con todos aquí...

Gente china: Espléndido, magnífico

Coro: Lleva esclavos, guerreros, doncellas... orgullosos de el, le sirven bien, lo quieren bien, nunca hubo lealtad así... Horo-Horo, Horo-Horo...

Yoh: Horo-Horo, amas así, Horokeu Usui... -vuelve a mostrar el mismo poster de Ren, a lo que Horo no entiende-

El hermoso principito es para ti –apunta nuevamente a Ren-

por eso hoy lo verán

tan deslumbrante y galán...

Coro: con 60 artesanías, tablas y hielos

sus plantas, cornetas y koroppokurus

sus cocineros, los panaderos

sus plantas verdes que gloria dan... a Horo-Horo! –gritan todos y se desvanecen, quedando sólo Horo frente a Ren, e Yoh frente al sha.

_Quinto acto…_

Hao: Déjeme decirle seños Sha, que no veo a ese HoroHoro digno del trono de este reino. El más apto está más cerca de lo que usted cree... todo el resto son unos malditos seres diminutos.

Opacho: Opino igual que el señor Hao, Sha...

Bason: Ren, mi hijito...

Hao: No seas diminuto. Debes hacer que pronto muera para que alguien gobierne junto a su princesa... -suelta una risita-

Bason: Pero yo quería a Ren para mí. Tú no sabes cuánto sabe...

Ren: Saber qué...? -llegando, junto a su tigresa, Chocolove-

Bason: -Sonrojado- nada, nada...

Ren: -Toma su hoz y los parte a todos a la mitad, excepto a Hao, que escapa- ESTÚPIDO TIGRE! -golpea a Chocolove

Horo: -Llegando- Hola, princesa... vine a verte. Quieres dar un viaje conmigo?

Ren: No –cortante, da media vuelta y se va-

Horo: No te arrepentirás... -le sonríe y se acerca-

Ren: -Toma su hoz y lo golpea-

Anna (como asesora #1): RÁPIDO ESTÚPIDOS! AL PLATÓ DE LAS ESTRELLAS! ESTO ES UN MALDITO MUSICAL! -llevaba a Yoh amarrado a sus cuentas-

…

Horo: -acercándose despacio a Ren, le susurra- yo te quiero enseñar

este mundo espléndido

ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar

yo te puedo mostrar

cosas maravillosas

con la magia de mi tabla de snowboard viajarás

un mundo ideal

será fantástico encontrar

nadie que diga no –lo ve, fijamente-

o adonde ir a aquellos que se aman

Ren: -le ve, rojo como un tomate- miserable…

un mundo inepto

tan MISERABLE y nuevo

dónde ya vi al subir

con claridad que ahora en un mundo inepto estoy –dice todo entredientes-

Horo: -Se acerca un poco más, viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ahora en un mundo ideal estoy... –sonrisa pronunciada

Ren: Asquerosa visión –ve hacia abajo, mareado-

Sentimiento divino… -murmura, contrariado, y saca una partitura para leerla

baja y sube y vuela hacia estúpida región

un mundo inepto…

Horo: Mira bien lo que hay -susurra

Ren: Allí mil cosas voy a ver –le ve, tímido

Horo: Conteniendo el aliento –se acerca y le roza la mejilla

Ren: -Saca una lanza de la nada y se la entierra en la cabeza- soy como un mal tirano

que se va y nunca será igual y ahora que...

Horo: -Atontado- un mundo ideal

Ren: -Da una vuelta y saca un arma nueva- cada vuelta es sorpresa

Horo: -Apesadumbrado- un horizonte...

Ren: -Con malicia- cada instante un relato

Los dos: Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín

juntos en un mundo ideal tú y yo

Horo: Un mundo ideal...

Ren: -lo ve, ceñudo- mi funeral…

Horo: Que compartir –le sonríe, animándose-

Ren: Que prohibir...

Horo: Que alcanzar –le susurra al oído

Ren: Que violentar... –lo empuja-

Horo: … -Ren se quedó en silencio- tu junto a mí... –baja su cabeza hasta el hombro de su acompañante, y se queda acurrucado-

Ren: Fue el paseo más repugnante que he tenido en toda mi vida –dice, enojado

Horo: Admite que no lo fue del todo… -balbucea, anonadado

Ren: No admitiré nada porque no es cierto. Es una mierda!

Horo: Tu nunca te conformas con nada, eh, princesita?

Ren: -Se lanza sobre él- QUE NO SOY PRINCESITA!

Horo: Entonces? –se le queda viendo, hacia arriba-

Ren: Soy un príncipe, y para que lo sepas, también es una mierda… -bufa encima de Horo

Horo: Mmmh… pero Hao al final era princesa y no le quedaba tan mal el pape...l –abre los ojos de par en par y se aparta a Ren de sí-

Ren: Qué demonios…? –gruñe

Horo: Eres un chico! –lo ve, alteradísimo

Ren: Ya te dije que sí… -murmura casi inaudible

Horo: Qué dirá Yoro-Yoroh! –cierra los ojos y se toma la cabeza

Ren: Yalosabe… -murmura de nuevo, apesadumbrado

Horo: Ah… -suspira- … tengo miedo –se abraza a sí mismo-

Ren: No tengas miedo, estúpido, que no me interesas ni en el más sutil detalle…

Horo: Pero tú a mí sí, y eso me asusta… -ante esto Ren se sonroja inmediatamente-

Yoh: HOLA A TODOS! -llega escuchando música-

Ren: Llegas en el momento menos oportuno, Yoh... -le mira feo-

Yoh: Ah... lo siento. Es que queda poco tiempo y esto está fluctuando. Está aburrido. Y yo quiero estar tranquilo...

Horo: Mi último deseo es... -se tira al suelo- es... UN CAMPO FLORIDO CON MUCHAS PLANTAS EN LA QUE PUEDAN HABITAR TODOS LOS KOROPPOKURU!

Yoh: … Tus deseos son órdenes, amo... -con un truco lo cumple, y se echa al lado de él-

Ren: Miserable... -lo mira de soslayo-

Yoh: -Se pone sus audífonos y se queda viendo las estrellas. Pronto aparecen bajo un árbol gigante, con los atuendos de siempre y con caras aburridas.-

Megumi Hayashibara: Kimi ni todoke NORTHERN LIGHTS...

…

--

--

--

_Ahora, la nueva sección: _

Respuestas a tus reviews! aplausos

**Linz Hidaka**: Por nada pues, para eso estoy. Gracias a ti por leerlo. Aquí está la segunda parte, me tardé... es muy larga o.ó

**Pilikita-sakura**: Hao aquí no participa mucho... pero ahora se viene en el otro Canta con nosotros... el malo de la película jejeje. Espero que te guste lo de Aladdin.

**Ravencita**: Original o freak... no sé xD pero bueno... la imaginación siempre está, hay que escucharla por incoherente que sea.

**Polly & Neko**: Canciones de Rey León 3? podría ser... por ahora haré todas las películas buenas de Disney. Pero no es que hayan muchas nuevas en el Rey León 3... está la de las suricatas y el reporte de hoy... mmmh... pensando

**Beu Ribe**: Sí... qué trabajo --U es tan largo este capítulo... jajajajajja xD gracias. Sip, creo que en algunas partes quedó publicado con algunas fallas, pero es que detesto leer fics amontonados y con faltas graves de ortografía. Me esfuerzo y me esmero para que reciban de lo que a mi me gustaría, jijiji.

**saQhra**: Lo siento... u.u no lo puedo evitar. Lamento decepcionarte... pero es mi estilo de nacimiento. No es necesario que lo leas jijiji...

**Master the Gambler**: Etto... dime los detalles malos po... xD sino no tengo cómo progresar. Ah! y hazme publicidad po... que harto la necesito.

**Amaltea-Sibila**: Es la idea, jajajajja... con enteritos de leoncitos y esas cosas P

**yokokuramashaka**: Lo siento... Lyserg es siempre tan desafortunado u.u pero bueno... aquí ni salió.

Gracias a todos por leer, y aún más gracias por los reviews...

--

--

--

**EXTRA EXTRA !**

**-- **Recuerda elegir la próxima película DisneyxShaman King y gana fabulosos premios... -- (asteriscos sublimes y todas esas cosas)


End file.
